Bloody Tears
by HayateOfTheBlackRose
Summary: What happens when Konoha is destroyed? Naruto and Sakura are the last survivors. What will happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the charecters.

Author Note: ...The story right now stinks...please leave a comment so i may immprove it! thank you! (even if it stinks!)

* * *

"Damn it!" A red haired man screamed at the top of his lungs. He grabbed the collar of a blonde haired man's cloak as he blew up a acre of houses.

"Gah! What the hell!?"

"Deidara, they have backups! We need to get out of here!"

"What about the others?"Deidara screamed over the cry of war.

"They're already gone."

"Master Sasori, you mean they're d-dead?!"

Sasori threw him a little ahead of him. "No you moron! They're in the forest waiting on-"Sasori froze in what he just saw.

A kunai was driven through his teammate's chest. Sasori tripped over Deidara's dead corpse as blood was smeared across his face."Shi-! Deidara!"He quickly stood up and killed that ninja with his puppet. Sasori dashed into a hut that was still perfectly unharmed. He dashed around looking for taijutsu weapons.

**_Sasori...you have failed the mission...you know the penalty. _**Sasori heard the Akatsuki's "leader" say in his head. Sasori dropped to his knees wide eyed.

Then the building shattered into millions of pieces and so did Sasori and everything inside.

* * *

"Shika-Ino-Cho!"

Shikamaru used his shadow clone jutsu as Ino used her mind possession jutsu to posses the ninja. As Shikamaru stopped the jutsu to let Ino kill the ninja mentaly."Damn this is troublesome..."Shikamaru sighed as he started using taijutsu against multiple ninja's.Choji was fighting a lot of ninja's off. Ino went to back to her body and possessed another ninja.

* * *

"Gaara! Kankuro! You guys doing alright!?" screamed Temari while fighting off some of the ninja's that are trying to get through the gates into Konoha.

"Gaara and me are good over here!" Kankuro yelled back.

Gaara crushed five ninja's at a time while Kankuro killed one. Temari blew 3 ninja's away with her fan.

* * *

Shino carried a bunch of first aid kits toward some of the hospital rooms when Kiba dashed by him almost knocking him off his feet.

"Kiba watch where you're going."

Kiba ignored Shino and practically tripped taking a sharp turn. As he came across Hinata and Neji he almost flew when he grabbed Hinata's and Neji's arms. "I need your help!"Kiba dashed out of the front door. A whole group of ninja's were attacking the hospital.

"..Kiba...I need to get my kunai pouch..."Hinata ran into the hospital when Kiba heard a beeping noise.

Kiba looked straight at the hospital...and there was a bomb starting to set off.Neji ran into the hospital, "Hinata! Come back!"

Shino came walking by with fewer first aid kits than before."Shino get down!"Kiba hollered at him as he pounced on Shino covering his head.

"What the hell are you doing Ki-?!"

The bomb stopped beeping for only a second until it blew. It killed an injured Ten Ten and Lee that were inside that hospital, also killing Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

* * *

"Shut up and listen Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted at Naruto."This is no time to be joking!" Jiraiya rubbed his temples, "We're gonna die...We're gonna die..."

"Stop thinking so negative! The Akatsuki retreated. We can finish the minor ninja's off fine."

Jiraiya shoved a scroll into Naruto's hand. "Use this!" Jiraiya threw him out of the hut.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "What the hell am I supposed to use this for?!" He looked up and saw Sakura talking to Tsuande.

"What do you mean Tsuande...?"Sakura asked. But before Tsuande could answer whatever they were talking about Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and ran off towards the gate of Konoha.

"I need your help, Sakura!" They past Gaara and his siblings when they passed through the gate. Naruto was heading towards a cliff with a overview of Konoha.

* * *

Shikamaru was panting, "How...much longer...?"

Ino was passed out from the loss of chakura and Chouji was fending off the rest of the ninja's." Until we kill them all."

Shikamaru looked up at the clouds and sighed. A bright flash caught his eye. He looked towards the center of Konoha. Shikamaru heard a loud roar as the bright flash came nearer and nearer. "...It's all over..."

* * *

Temari and Kankuro were beat. Gaara was still fighting off the ninja's while Kankuro and Temari took a quick break. The ground started shaking and the ninja's that Gaara was fighting all retreated. Gaara's sand immediately went towards the gate into Konoha. The sand siblings looked into Konoha as a bright light came towards them. Gaara's sand was blown away from the bomb and driven through him and his siblings.

* * *

"Zetsu, you moron...What were you doing underground next to a bomb that YOU buried?!"

"Sorry Kisame I forgot..." Zetsu gave a weak half smile in apology.

A very pissed off Kisame was carrying a marjorly injured Zetsu toward the Akatsuki hideout."Itachi should be back at Headquarters already...to bad we lost Deidara and Sasori."

"They deserved it."Zetsu said blankly.

"You should've died...but idiots never die..."Kisame mumbled to himself. Kisame felt Zetsu's blank yellow eyes give him a death glare.


End file.
